Todo Rey merece tener una Reina
by onepiece1590
Summary: Luffy acaba de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas y le espera una vida nueva y muchísimas aventuras. Luffy se acaba de dar cuenta que existe un sentimiento nuevo, hacia cierta navegante ¿Qué será este sentimiento? Este fic es LuNa (LuffyxNami) y ZoRo (ZoroxRobin) con posibilidad de un triángulo amoroso.
1. El Rey de los Piratas

**Me di cuenta de que no tenía la mejor forma de escribir, y la cambié, espero que les guste. Esta historia será LuNa y ZoRo, pero más que todo LuNa.**

 **One Piece solamente le pertenece a nuestro querido Oda.**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews.**

 **Línea temporal: 2 años después del Timeskip.**

 **"Diálogos"**

 **-Pensamientos-**

 **(Intervención)**

 **Que disfruten.**

* * *

La noticia se había expandido alrededor del mundo. Mugiwara no Luffy había dejado medio muertos a Kurohige y a Akainu en Raftel (no comparto la teoría de que los mata porque Luffy piensa que eso es mucha piedad con sus enemigos, pero no se preocupen le tomaré provecho a eso), había encontrado el One Piece y por ende, se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas. Zoro era el mejor espadachín del mundo y acababa de vencer Taka No Me. Usopp se había vuelto más fuerte y había cumplido su sueño (pero todavía era miedoso, se ponía serio cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero de todas formas era un miedoso) Sanji encontró el All Blue, y pescó una gran cantidad de peces y reyes marinos, pero tampoco había enfermedad que Chopper no pudiera curar. Robin encontró el Rio Poneglyph y el Sunny era el mejor barco del mundo. Solo faltaba cumplir el sueño de Brook y de Nami (faltaban muchas islas por atravesar)

Los News Coo repartieron la noticia por todo el planeta.

 **En la Villa Fucsia.**

Estaban todos los bandidos de la montaña en la taberna de Makino. Ella junto a su hijo servían a los clientes y todos celebraban, mientras el alcalde los regañaba (aunque el también estaba contento por Luffy) Dogra y Magra tenían un sombrero de paja. Y Dadan solo lloraba "Ese mocoso sólo hizo que me preocupara"

 **Tumba de Kuina.**

Frente a la tumba estaban su papá y los alumnos actuales del dojo donde entrenaba Zoro. El padre de Kuina derramó sake en la tumba de su hija mientras le contaba como Zoro cumplió su promesa.

 **Villa Syrup.**

Kaya y la extripulación de Usopp, lloraban de la felicidad al ver que Usopp llegaría a visitarlos y por ver que estaba bien. "No pedo esperar a verlo, y curarlo con mis conocimientos de medicina aprendidos en estos años" (se había convertido en la mejor doctora de la isla)

 **Baratie.**

Pegaron los nuevos carteles de recompensa en la pizarra con mucho orgullo. Zeff no podía contener las lágrimas "Al fin el estúpido de mi hijo, cumplió nuestro sueño" (no me reclamen, porque Zeff lo que quiere como su hijo) Y los demás se reían de la nueva foto de Sanji "Primera vez que quedas muy bien en una foto, ne Sanji" pensaron Zeff, Paty y Carne para sí mismos.

 **Villa Cocoyashi.**

Todos en la isla estaban de fiesta e hicieron una estatua con toda la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja. En la Inscripción decía "Los Héroes de nuestro pueblo"

"Gen-san, Luffy cumplió su promesa a Nami nunca se le borró la sonrisa. Mira este nuevo cartel de recompensa" Genzo miró el cartel y casi le da un infarto. -¿Porqué Nami sale toda provocativa en esas fotos ?– "¡NAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Gritó haciendo que todo el pueblo acudiera a ver qué pasaba.

 **Drum.**

"¿Para qué me llamaste Dalton?" Dijo kureha celebrando sus 143 años de JUVENTUD, según ella.

"Mira, ese chico Mugiwara siguió los pasos de Roger y ya tenemos otro Rey Pirata" Kureha se echó una gran risa "Pero también tenemos al mejor médico del mundo" Concluyó Dalton

-Al fin podré ver de nuevo a mi querido Chopper- "Que bueno, eso significa que de nuevo voy a ver a ese reno que tanto me debe. Debería cobrarle"

 **Water Seven.**

La Family Franky fue invitada al banquete que hizo Iceburg en honor a todos los Mugiwaras (en especial a cierto SÚPEEEEEEEEER cyborg)

 **Arabasta.**

"Mira Carue, Luffy ya cumplió su sueño. Sabía que lo lograría" Dijo Vivi y corrió hacia donde su padre y le enseñó el periódico.

"Veo que ese mocoso al final si lo logró, por cierto Vivi tu coronación será dentro de 2 meses"

"Sí otou-chan"

 **La Marina.**

Todos los Marinos sufrían por la noticia.

Pero en un cuarto bastante apartado se encontraban: Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, Tashigi y Smoker.

Garp solo reía "Tal como esperaba de mi nieto, al fin lo logró. Cuando nos veamos le voy a dar su merecido"

"Realmente yo sabía que Luffy lo lograría. Espero verlo pronto de nuevo" Dijo coby riendo igual.

"Yo solo espero que ese maldito Mugiwara, por lo menos recuerde bien mi nombre" Todos empezaron a reír por lo que dijo Helmeppo.

"Ese maldito de Zoro es el mejor, fui derrotada por el mejor espadachín. Todavía no lo puedo perdonar pero, sea como sea le deseo suerte" Dijo Tashigi toda sonrojada (Haré una pregunta al final del fic, espero que me la respondan)

"Mugiwara maldito, siempre se me escapa. El mundo tenía predestinado eso para él. Nunca lo perdonaré por escaparse de mí en muchas ocasiones y todo fue por suerte" Dijo frustrado –Aunque realmente me alegro por ese mocoso, era obvio que lo lograría-

"Jajajaja, Smoker estoy seguro que tu y mi nieto se llevan muy bien. Su relación es la misma que la mía con Roger. Mira fuimos tan rivales que terminamos siendo amigos y yo le terminé cuidando a su hijo" Garp reía, pero se dio cuenta de que acababa de recordar a Ace. Pero ya no valía la pena llorarlo, lo mejor era recordarlo con una sonrisa.

"Eso ni lo sueñes"

"Ya veremos"

 **En el submarino de Law.**

"Senchou ese maldito te ganó"

"Déjalo Bepo, realmente le queda mejor el título del Rey de los Piratas a él que a mí"

"Lo siento" Dijo Bepo con su autoestima por el suelo.

-Qué bueno que lo conseguiste Luffy, como siempre los "D" solo causamos problemas, ¿No es verdad?

* * *

La noticia quedó esparcida por todo el mundo. Unos sufrían, otros temían, otros festejaban… En fin, sea como sea en todas las islas Luffy era conocido como: "El Rey de los Piratas"

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny.**

Luffy estaba en la enfermería, Chopper lo estaba curando. Luffy estaba en un mar de emociones. Quería celebrar en esos momentos, pero su batalla contra Akainu y Kurohige lo había dejado muy mal herido. Los demás Mugiwaras tampoco celebraban, más bien estaban preocupados por su capitán.

A la mañana siguiente Sanji preparaba el desayuno como de costumbre y los demás estaban sentados a la mesa.

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!" Gritó el capitán.

"Espérate, que el desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos" Respondió Sanji.

Zoro se sentó y Luffy le dio una patada para que se le acercara más a Robin (Luffy sabía que a Zoro le gustaba Robin) Zoro simplemente lo ignoró y se quedó dormido. Chopper le reclamó a Luffy por haberse levantado tan pronto. El desayuno fue lo más normal del Mundo. Luffy robando comidas, Nami regañándolo…

En la tarde Zoro llamó a todos a la cubierta y agarró su botella de sake "No hemos celebrado como se merece. Por nuestros sueños y el Rey de los Piratas"

"Kanpai" Dijeron todos a la vez.

Esa noche ninguno de los Mugiwaras durmió. Brook estaba muy feliz, porque ya casi iba a ver a Laboon. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Luffy frenó en seco y dijo "Oye, no se olviden de que todavía faltan 2 sueños por cumplir" Todos sonrieron y Sanji aprovechó para darle una mordida a la comida de Zoro, lo que provocó una pelea entre ellos y ahora sí era una fiesta al estilo Mugiwara.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste porque he durado un mes trabajando en el y ya voy por el capítulo 4.**

 **Necesito que me respondan esta pregunta con toda la sinceridad del mundo: ¿Les gustaría un triángulo amoroso entre Tashigui, Zoro y Robin?**

 **Si hay algo que no les gusta, por favor hagánmelo saber.**

 **Quería poner un montón de reacciones más, pero nunca hubiera terminado. Sólo puse las más destacadas.**

 **Trataré de actualizar para la próxima semana, ya que antier salí a vacaciones.**

 **Nos leemos. =p**


	2. Confusión

**Hola y gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me emocioné ver 2 horas después de haber publicado el 1 capitulo 2 reviews y como a los 2 días me mandaron uno a media noche (por lo menos en mi país) Enserio gracias.**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Usaré tu idea, no al 100% pero si me diste una idea que usaré como en 3 capítulos. Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16:** Desde un principio no iba a poner el reencuentro con Laboon, pero me animastes y lo pondré pero como un one-shot.

 **Solitario196:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que te guste tanto.

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer mi fic, en serio les agradezco que me manden reviews.

 **Narsil40:** No te preocupes si haré el triángulo amoroso, pero todo a su momento. Lo pienso hacer más adelante.

 **Miu Neko-chan:** No te preocupes si será Zoro. Y sí, sí habrán muchos celos. Mwahahahaha.

 **Gracias por sus reviews. Si tienen una pregunta mándenmela y yo se las contestaré al principio de cada capitulo.**

 **One Piece le pertenece a Oda-sempai.**

 **Que disfruten.**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que regresaron de Raftel y Brook se había encontrado con Laboon (Luffy la derrotó con su haki del Rey) y ya habían visitado a todos sus familiares. Ahora sí solo quedaba seguir el curso natural del log pose para que Nami dibujara todas las islas que faltaban.

Luffy estaba pescando junto a Usopp y Choppercuando la voz de Zoro los distrajo "Tierra a la Vista"

Luffy se emocionó mas que de costumbre y Chopper notó esto.

"¿Luffy porqué estás tan entusiasmado?"

"Porque es mi 1 aventura como el Rey Pirata" (Las islas de sus amigos no cuentan porque solo fueron a visitar) Dijo con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

 **Llegando a la isla.**

Vieron un puerto perfecto para desembarcar, pero primero sacaron las pajitas para ver quienes se quedaron cuidando el barco (salieron Chopper y Franky) El dueño del puerto salió a ver quiénes le iban a alquilar el lugar ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un Jolly Roger con un Sombrero de Paja?

"Tomen lo que quieran, pero no me hagan daño"

Nami que no quería irse dijo casi con un suspiro "No te preocupes, venimos solo como turistas"

"Son 10.000 berries la hora y 180.000 berries el día" Dijo todavía muy asustado.

Nami no dijo nada sobre el dinero porque sabía que eran los piratas mas ricos del Mundo, pero si le preguntó algo

"¿Ossan, no sabes si hay algo interesante en la isla?" El hombre se quedó un rato pensando hasta que recordó

"Hoy en la noche empieza el concurso anual de talentos y habilidades. Esta isla es famosa por ese concurso: El Concurso Anual de la Isla Sushakyo"

"Dura 15 días" Puntualizó Robin. Luffy obviamente quería quedarse y disfrutartodo el concurso. Se bajaron del barco y se despidieron. El dueño del Puerto al verlos lejos llamó a la compañía de los periódicos para avisar que el Rey Pirata estaba en la isla, pero los de la compañía no lo tomaron enserio porque pensaron que solo quería hacer publicidad al concurso.

Para llegar a la ciudad central, tenían que pasar por una selva donde habían todos los tipos de escarabajos que existen y algunos que estaban extintos. Luffy se metió a la bolsa un Hercules.

Al llegar a la ciudad vieron una gran fila de aproximadamente unas 3.000 personas para inscribirse en el concurso. Nami quería participar en la categoría de belleza pero al darse cuenta que cobraban 150.000 berries por persona por categoría solo gruñó "Quería participar, pero no voy a pagar tanto por un simple concurso donde no ganas nada"

"El premio son 1000 kg de carne y 500.000 berries por categoría" Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

"Todos entramos en categorías distintas" Gritó Nami con entusiamo y con los ojos de berries y Luffy tenía los ojos de carne (como cuando Luffy piensa que lo que tiene Doflamingo es una carne muy rica XD)

Robin le pasó a Nami un cartel con las 15 categorías que habían y a la par ella empezó a anotar los nombres de quienes participaban:

"1° categoría: Canto. Brook tú vas en esa" Dijo Nami mientras apuntaba su nombre.

"2° categoría: Baile. Sanji, creo que sos bueno para el break dance" Apuntó y Sanji ya estaba teniendo sus fantasías diurnas que las mujeres se enamorarían de él al verlo bailar.

"3° categoría: Inteligencia. No hay ni que dudarlo, Robin tu vas" Robin solo le devolvió su sonrisa particular.

"4° categoría: Puntería. Al fin vas a ser bueno para algo Usopp"

"Oye"

"Solo bromeaba" -Se lo cree y siempre me es útil llevando mis bolsas de compras. Es un idiota.-

"5° categoría: Dibujo Cartógrafo. Creo que tendré que participar en 2 categorías" Y se apuntó a sí misma.

"6° categoría: Fuerza física..." No terminó de hablar cuando Zoro le interrumpió

"YO" Gritó el espadachín.

"7° categoría: Imaginación. Entre nosotros el que tiene más imaginación es Luffy" -Si sé algo es que él tiene una imaginación sin límites, por eso y muchas cosas más me gusta-No (se dijo a sí misma) Se sonrojó con solo esos pensamientos.

"8° categoría: Artista culinario. Obviamente va Sanji-kun"

"Hai, Nami-swaaaaaaaan"

"9° categoría: Velocidad. Brook, me parece que tú eres el más rápido"

"Claro Nami-san, sería tan amable de enseñarme sus..." Nami le dio una patada que casi lo mata.

"10° categoría: Dibujo artístico. ¿Robin te gustaría?"

"Claro Nami"

"11° categoría: Actuación. Creo que Usopp eres el perfecto"

"Gracias Nami, oye ¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"Nada. 12° categoría: Bebida. Zoro participa tú y mas te vale ganar"

"Pero tu bebes más que yo"

"Pero no quiero participar en más de 3 categorías. Además creo que tienes unas deudas conmigo"

"Maldita bruja"

"¿Quieres que duplique tus deudas"

"Yo no dije nada"

"No le digas maldita bruja a Nami, Marimo"

"Cállate, ero-cook"

"Ya basta ustedes 2" Dijo Nami mientras les daba un puñetazo a cada uno.

"Como quieras Nami-swaan"

"13° categoría: Belleza. Porsupuesto que yo voy a participar, ¿Robin no te gustaría?"

"No gracias Nami, creo que lo justo es uqe cada uno participe en 3 para estar todos igual"

"¿3? ¿Porqué 3?" Preguntó Usopp que hace rato estaba bien extrañado porque una persona iba a participar en 3 categorías y los demás en 2"

"14° categoría"

"NO me ignores" Nami lo mandó a callar con la mirada y éste hizo caso.

"14° categoría: Quien come más" Nami volvó a ver a Luffy.

"Nami YO VOY A PARTICIPAR AHÍ, CUIDADO SE TE OCURRE APUNTARTE A TÍ MISMA O A OTRO"

"¿Comó crees que vamos a poder tanto como vos. Me sorprende que exista ese tipo de concurso"

"¿Porqué si es normal?"

"Como digas. Y en la última categoría vamos a participar todos"

"¿Porqué?" Preguntaron todos, menos Robin que ya lo sabía.

"15° categoría: Pelea en grupos"

Luffy no podía estar más emocionado. Pero le daba pereza que la pelea fuera hasta dentro de 15 días.

Ya se iban a formar en la fila, pero las 3000 personas estaban tan asustadas que les dieron paso para que ellos pasaran. Se arrepentía de haber dejado el dinero en el Sunny, mandó a Luffy y a Sanji a traer 3.000.000 en oro, para la inscripción. Mientras ella apuntaba los datos de cada uno, llegaron Luffy y Sanji con casi 15.000.000 de berries; cosa que enojó mucho a Nami y casi los muele a palos "Cielos ahora tendré que cuidar de todo MI dinero"

"Tacaña" Dijo Zoro y eso lo hizo merecedor de una buena tunda de palos. Todas las personas estaban asombradas por la cantidad de oro y porque Nami casi mata al trío monstruoso. Decidieron ir a un hotel, pero un hombre de unos 40 años, peliazul, alto, con ojos cafés, con lentes y delgado; se les acercó de forma muy temerosa

"Disculpen, si quieren pueden venir a mi hotel no les cobraré hospedaje pero la comida sí. El restaurante no es mío -sino que de mi esposa-" Luffy aceptó, porque en su aura no habían intenciones malas. "Mi hotel es el más lujoso de la ciudad"

 **Llegando a un hotel de 5020 pisos.**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante hotel "Sugoi" dijieron al unísono. El dueño se les acercó (acaba de ir a registrarlos en el hotel)

"Lo siento pero solo tenemos habitaciones para pareja y ya os registré. Y como se nota cuales son las parejas en vuestro barco me tomé la molestia de juntarlos. en la habitación 999.997 va Usopp-sama. En la 999.998 van Sanji-sama y Sogeking-sama. En la 999.999 van Zoro-sama y Robin-sama. Y en la 1.000.000 van Nami-sama y su Majestad" Ya os imaginais las reacciones de todos: Robin sonrió divertida, Zoro estaba colorado, Usopp tenía miedo de dormir solo, Brook estaba contento de no volver a estar solo nuevamente (Ya estuvo solo 50 años, no necesita más tiempo), Sanji estaba llorando en una esquina por no tener a sus Mellorines con él, Nami estaba como un tomate y a Luffy no le pareció la gran cosa.

"Lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Seki. Este hotel tiene 5020 pisos, 200 habitaciones por piso y 20 pisos especiales. El último piso son las habitaciones VIP"

"¿Qué es VIP?" Preguntó Luffy y todos tuvieron su caída estilo anime. Robin con su paciencia hacia Luffy le explicó.

"Significa Very Important Person, eso significa que solo para las personas muy importantes y además cuenta con más comodidades"

"Es como dice ella, Mi hotel también tiene esa sección en los 20 pisos especiales. Sus habitaciones están en el último piso. Bueno tengo que hacer un montón de cosas, hasta luego" se fue corriendo con una sonrisa picara ¿Qué habrá hecho? Subieron al ascensor y decidieron instalarse en sus cuartos.

 **En la habitación de Usopp.**

Usopp se sorprendió que tenía para él solo una suite completa y muy bien decorada y moderna. Se divirtió mucho decorandola con sus cosas propias.

 **En la habitación de Sanji y Brook.**

Se sorprendieron al ver una suite tan lujosa, pero hicieron casi que una carrera para ver quien ponía sus cosas primero.

 **En la habitación de Zoro y Robin.**

Robin dijo "Sólo hay una cama matrimonial, creo que nos servirá de mucho"

Zoro se sonrojó "Será mucho más cómoda para dormir"

"Claro, Kenshi-san ¿A que crees que me refería?"

-Maldita mujer-

 **En la habitación de Nami y Luffy.**

Nami gritó de la emoción al ver lo grande que era el suite y aún mas al ver que había un armario que técnicamente era una habitación, acomodó toda su ropa en ese armario gigante y a Luffy solo le dio un cajón. Luego se fue a dar un baño y Luffy se fue a jugar con un rompecabezas que se había comprado en el camino. Luffy iba a ir al dormitorio a "explorar", pero por equivocación se metió al baño (las puertas eran iguales) Nami estaba completamente desnuda a punto de salir del baño cuando vio a Luffy.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Se oyó un grito por todo el piso.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Todas las semanas voy a hacer preguntas para hacer más divertido esto: ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de todo el anime/manga?**

 **Si hay algo que no les gusta, por favor hagánmelo saber.**

 **Les pido mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he estado muy ocupada cuidando a mi hermano.**

 **Nos leemos. =p**


	3. 1º Prueba: Canto

**Hola, g** **racias por sus reviews. Si tienen una pregunta mándenmela y yo se las contestaré al principio de cada capitulo. En el capítulo pasado no me di cuenta que puse Sogeking en vez de Soulking, cuando Seki estaba diciendo las parejas; error mío disculpen algún tipo de confusión que se haya dado.**

 **Con respecto a porque tarde tanto, me desanimé al ver otro fic parecido a este (de hecho es una saga de Kaoru Likes OnePiece, se las recomiendo está muy buena) y pensé que sería muy feo hacer un fic parecido a otro, pero sus reviews me animaron a seguir haciéndolo.**

 **luis. a. canul .m:** Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia, lamento haberme retrasado en subir el capítulo; Espero me perdones. Te agradezco muchísimo que sigas mi historia. Bienvenido a este fic. (no me deja escribir tu nick junto)

 **nico robin piscis 16:** Me alegra volver a verte por aquí. No te equivocas en la paliza de Nami a Luffy, y tampoco te equivocas en la noche que van a pasar las 2 parejas. No puedo esperar a publicar el próximo capítulo, pero lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno y luego lo monto poco a poco en esta página (así no me preocupo por si algo le pasa a la compu y se me borra) Las pruebas serán lo más difícil de hacer y en estos momentos estoy batallando en como describir el baile de Sanji. Zoro también es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero yo no tengo uno en especial porque cada vez que elijo a uno otro me sale con algo tan genial que no puedo decidir xD. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Saludos desde Costa Rica.

 **Ishurii:** Que felicidad ver a alguien nuevo, eso significa que estoy mejorando. Perdón por haber durado mucho en actualizar. Y siempre serás bienvenida en este fic.

 **Sabina-Chan:** Gracias por seguir este fic que estoy empezando. El triángulo amoroso vendrá dentro de unas 5 pruebas más (te diría capítulos pero meto capítulos en medio de las pruebas) De hecho casi que desde el principio he pensado en meter a Hancock, pero todavía no la meto porque no soy muy buena con todo ese tema de celos y malentendidos, pero ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza. De solo imaginarmelo me da risa. Que suerte tienes el poder elegir un personaje favorito, yo por más que lo intente no puedo. Espero con ansias otro review tuyo. Sayonara.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Que gusto verte por aquí de nuevo, ese hotel será de lo peor que haya para Zoro, aunque no me lo creas ese hotel lo pensaba hacer más grande pero tampoco podría imaginarme algo tan grande xD. Tu idea pronto será utilizada, no te preocupes. Espero verte aquí para la próxima. Saludos.

 **Roronoa666:** Estoy tan felíz cada día tengo más seguidores de este fic, enserio me fascina eso. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando. Me alegro también de que encontraras lo que buscabas, aunque también te recomiendo que te pases por la página de Kaoru Likes OnePiece. Lo siento pero Zoro acabará con Robin, pero si tendrá sus momentos con ambas. Te espero para el próximo capítulo. Besos.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te guste esta historia, en serio no puedo creer el apoyo que me dan todos sus comentarios. No importa lo que digan, siempre me suben los ánimos.

 **One Piece le pertenece a Oda-sempai.**

 **Que disfruten.**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Nami solo pudo gritar al ver a Luffy ahì dentro. Luffy al verla solo tragò saliva, pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Nami agarró todo lo que vio y se lo tiró a Luffy. Luffy no tuvo tiempo de esquivar los objetos, pero si de salir corriendo todo sonrojado; Nami se volvió a meter a la bañera para pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, ella hacía una semana se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Luffy pero conociéndolo Luffy no sabía ni lo que era el amor.

"Nami, apúrate porque en media hora empieza la competencia y no quiero entregar mis 1000 kg de carne" Luffy la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

Nami salió con una camiseta verde que dice "Crimin" con los bodes de oro, unos vaqueros de color azul, unos tacones negros y un colgante con un diamante. "Ya lo sé idiota, yo tampoco quiero entregar mi tesoro. Pero primero tengo que ver que nuestro dinero esté bien seguro" Se fue a la caja fuerte (cortesía de Seki) y se despidió de su dinero (que Luffy y Sanji trajeron)

Al salir del cuarto todos estaban en el pasillo.

Al salir del hotel Robin dijo "El concurso es en la Plaza Central y llegaríamos en 1 hora, a menos que..."

"Vamos a la azotea del edificio" Dijo Luffy y todos asintieron RESIGNADOS, no había otra opción.

El ascensor duró 15 minutos en llegar a la azotea. Habían unas 100 personas en ese lugar disfrutando (la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes) y se movieron a los lados para dar campo a las personas mas fuertes del mundo, aunque no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

"Creo que no nos queda opción, ¿verdad?" Zoro dijo un poco asustado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Usopp se comenzaba a asustar.

En esos momentos Luffy agarró a Nami por la cintura y la acercó de tal modo que todos quedaron muy juntos. Nami quedó a la par de Brook y lo abrazó por el miedo, Usopp estaba en medio de Brook y Sanji, Sanji estaba a la par de Zoro y Zoro a la par de Robin. Zoro se sorprendió al ver que Robin le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo (no digo que por miedo, porque Robin le encanta abrazarlo) Con el otro brazo Luffy agarró el barandal, todas las personas que estaban ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Gomu Gomu no... Rocketo" A lo lejos se escucharon varios gritos.

Llegaron a la Plaza Central faltando 10 minutos para que iniciara el concurso. Todos las personas que estaban ahí se asustaron al ver al Rey Pirata, pero Usopp se dio cuenta de esto "No se preocupen, venimos solo por el concurso"

"Y todos vamos a participar Shishishishi"

Las personas se calmaron pero un poco, existía una posibilidad de que los atacara en cualquier momento. Pero uno de los que ahí estaban y admiraba al Rey Pirata rompió la tensión.

"Pero que descorteses somos, vemos a una persona importante y no lo tratamos como se lo merece"  
"Es cierto, traigan un banquete y denles los mejores lugares para ver el concurso"

Luffy babeó al oir eso y en cuestión de segundos trajeron 9 sillas tan decoradas que parecían tronos y un gran banquete.

"Llamando a todos los participantes de la categoría de canto" Sonó desde un altavoz para toda la ciudad. Brook que estaba sentado a la par de Sanji se levantó y se despidió de ellos, mientras le deseaban suerte (solo Nami era la que no le deseaba suerte, mas bien le estaba amenazando por si perdía xD) Un reportero que estaba ahí tomó una foto de todos los Mugiwaras sentados y otra de Brook en el escenario, las mandó a la central de periódicos y ésta hizo más publicidad del concurso. Un montón de piratas y marines cambiaron rumbo a esa isla para entrar en la última categoría y y así obtener la cabeza del Rey de los Piratas (que ingenuos)

Cuando los 200 participantes estaban en el escenario, salió el dueño del hotel como un locutor "Le damos la bienvenida a su majestad el Rey de los Piratas y a su tripulación" Se oyeron un montón de ovaciones "Como muchos sabrán todos los mugiwaras participarán; por eso tuvimos que cambiar un poco las reglas. En la categoría de canto tenemos el honor de tener al Soul King con nosotros. Lo haremos en 3 eliminatorias, la 1º se eliminarán 100, por supuesto que Brook-san todavía no participa, sería una desventaja para los demás. Los 100 que duren más tiempo cantando pasarán a la 2º eliminatoria."

Los Mugiwaras estaban emocionados, y Luffy... bueno, Luffy estaba comiendo.

Sonó una campana haciendo que todos empezaran a cantar y luego de 2 horas cayeron los 100 primeros.

"Ahora sí viene o bueno, la 2º eliminatoria será decidida por el jurado. Los 100 semi finalistas formaron 18 grupos para llegar a la final ¿Les funcionará? Esta eliminatoria será decidido por un jurado, cada persona tiene un papel donde dice JURADO y a la par hay un espacio en blanco; tienen que poner el nombre de la persona que quieren que forme parte del jurado"

 **5 minutos después...**

Seki quedó estático al ver que el 100% de votos decían "Tripulación Mugiwara"

"Bueno, el jurado ya quedó decidido con el 100% de los votos La Tripulación Mugiwara será el jurado"

Luffy no podía contener la emoción pero a la vez no quería ser quien decidiera a quienes "botar"

Así fueron pasando los grupos y cada grupo tuvo su oportunidad.

 **Grupo 1:** 70%

 **Grupo 2:** 35%

 **Grupo 3:** 90%

 **Grupo 4:** 58%

 **Grupo 5:** 93%

 **Grupo 6:** 75%

 **Grupo 7:** 0%

 **Grupo 8:** 45%

 **Grupo 9:** 93%

 **Grupo 10:** 37%

 **Grupo 11:** 88%

 **Grupo 12:** 13%

 **Grupo 13:** 60%

 **Grupo 14:** 53%

 **Grupo 15:** 99%

 **Grupo 16:** 35%

 **Grupo 17:** 49%

 **Grupo 18:** 23%

Seki hizo subir a todos los grupos al escenario "Los felicito por haber pasado la 1º eliminatoria. Todos lo hicieron muy bien" -Excepto el grupo 7- "Pero lamento informarles que solo 5 grupos pasarán a la 3º eliminatoria. Cuando nombre sus grupos deberán dar un paso al frente. Bien el mejor grupo fue el grupo: 15" Dieron un paso al frente e hicieron la reverencia de agradecimiento "Los felicitamos, pero también pasaron los grupos... 5... 9... 3... 11" Todos hicieron lo mismo que el grupo 15. Los grupos que no fueron nombrados bajaron del escenario culpándose unos a otros.

Brook se había decidido por cantar una canción que compuso de los sueños cumplidos de sus nakamas y de cuánto querían a su capitán. Se vistió con sus ropas de Soul King que tenía en su último concierto. Brook estaba detrás del escenario viendo todo el concurso. Seki finalmente habló

"En la última eliminatoria el jurado serán todos los espectadores. Si les gusta alguno aplaudan y hagan bulla para saber quien es su favorito, aquí detrás mío hay un medidor de sonido y nos dirá quien fue su favorito. Que pase el grupo número 3" El medidor dio 4 rayas de sonido. Se me olvidó mencionar que ese medidor cuenta con 25 rayas.

"El número 5" 3 rayas.

"El número 9" 5 rayas.

"El número 11" 8 rayas

"El número 15" 17 rayas.

Los 5 grupos se pusieron en fila y se iban eliminando conforme mencionaban de peor a mayor. Al final solo quedó el número 15.

"Felicito a este gran grupo, pero ¿Será capaz de vencer al Soul King?" Todas las personas guardaron silencio. "Ahora viene el evento principal, El Soul King presentará su nueva canción acompañado de la banda del Soul" Todos gritaban de la emoción y los mugiwaras no podían esperar, después de todo ellos conocían mejor que nadie sus canciones, y una canción nueva los entusiasmó. Brook salió al escenario y lo primero que vió fue a sus nakamas apoyándole. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar su nueva canción.

"Muchas gracias a todos los que me están apoyando, esta canción va dedicada a mis nakamas"

 **Sueños.**

Un hombre que estaba  
destinado a morir  
fue salvado por otro  
que no paraba de sonreír.

Le prometió ser el mejor espadachín,  
y así tendría un dilema  
y eso fue así, no importa lo que sucediera  
él siempre estaba ahí.

Un sueño cumplido, ahora  
es el mejor  
a Taka no Me hizo  
darle su título.

Él su sueño cumplió.

Una niña que sufría  
a cambio de salvar  
a sus seres mas queridos  
la hicieron trabajar.

Él peleó hasta casi  
morir por ella  
para que lo aceptara  
como su "lindo" capitán.

Ella todavía sigue  
buscando su sueño en el mar,  
pero no importa lo que pase  
sabe que si lo va a alcanzar.

Él le ayuda a cumplir su sueño.

Un chico muy mentiroso  
vio a su madre morir  
pero para que se mejorara  
tuvo que empezar a mentir.

Cuando estuvieron a punto  
de destruir su querida aldea,  
él apareció y le ayudó  
a destruir a ese KuroNeko.

Ahora él es un hombre muy valiente  
no importa los peligros  
el siempre rescatará a sus nakamas  
sin tan siquiera temer.

Otro sueño cumplido, gracias a él.

Un niño, que hambre tuvo que soportar  
vio como su querido padre  
se cortó su pierna para que se pudiera salvar  
luego se deshizo de su sueño y se lo pasó a él.

Sintió una gran responsabilidad  
quería morir pero le abrieron lo ojos  
si quería saldar su deuda debía de vivir,  
al perseguir su sueño todos lo miraron como un loco.

Ya encontró su gran sueño  
ahora lo comparte con su padre  
siempre le fue fiel y le ayudó  
ahora saldó su deuda y solo va a seguir.

Un sueño que sin él, era imposible.

Un pequeño reno que no quisieron  
solo por tener su nariz azul  
se convirtió en humano y solo uno lo ayudó  
y aunque murió algo muy importante le enseñó.

Cuando quisieron destruir su memoria  
un chiquillo se ofreció a ayudarle  
Claro que tienes nakamas, somos nosotros  
esas palabras si le llegaron a su corazón.

El mejor médico del mundo es  
no hay enfermedad que lo pueda vencer  
aunque su aspecto no sea humano  
siempre hay personas para apoyarlo.

Otro sueño a la lista hay que agregar,  
sin su ayuda nunca lo hubiera podido alcanzar.

Un demonio le hicieron creer,  
aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo  
nadie la quería y solo podía llorar  
a su madre y amigos tuvieron que matar.

Luego de 20 años encontró a varia gente  
que la quiera, la aprecie y se sacrifique  
para salvar su vida sin temer  
sin dudar a ella le dieron un hogar.

Ahora ella sabe la verdad,  
por la que murieron sus amigos y familia  
pero ella ya solo puede pensar que hay que dejar  
el pasado atrás y reír con gran alegría.

Un sueño prohibido al fin se cumplió,  
luego de muchos años alguien lo encontró.*

Un niño que vio a su maestro  
morir por simple codicia  
se molestó, y casi muere pero sobrevivió  
y ahora en un cyborg se convirtió.

Lo iban a ejecutar por unos planos poseer  
pero un chico su ayuda pidió  
para rescatar a un amigo  
se dio cuenta de lo buenos que eran y en su tripulación entró.

Ahora el barco que construyó,  
navega por doquier con todos los peligros.  
Al fin alcanzó  
a su gran maestro.

Un sueño que solo 2 personas han alanzado, al fin se cumplió.

Un hombre tuvo una amiga muy peculiar,  
pues no era humana pero sus cabezas eran iguales  
se tuvieron que separar y no se volvieron a ver  
después de la muerte sólo estuvo.

Al perder la sombra no volvió a ver  
la luz del sol, por lo que fue muy desesperante para él  
pero conoció a una banda peculiar, que no tenía miedo de él*  
su sombra le ayudaron a recuperar y también las esperanzas.

Luego de 54 años encontró a su vieja amiga  
le enseñó el mensaje de sus antiguos  
nakamas que antes de morir le grabaron  
su querida canción en un caracol.

Un sueño que tuvo que esperar, 54 años para completarse.

Solo falta contar la historia principal  
de un niño de 7 años que conoció a un capitán  
y le prometió el Rey de los Piratas ser  
y luego vivió con sus 2 hermanos.

Luffy buscó una tripulación,  
para llegar a cumplir su sueño.  
De la nada llegaron 5600 a pedirle ser  
parte de su tripulación. Luego esa cantidad subió.*

Todos los sueños al fin se cumplieron,  
El Rey de los Piratas libre quería ser y a la vez  
tener buenos nakamas y no dejar que les pasara algo  
como su querido hermano. Por eso Luffy es el mejor.

MEJOR  
MEJOR  
MEJOOOOOOOOOOOR.

Las ovaciones simplemente no paraban, el medidor de sonido llegó a las 25 rayas y lo tuvieron que desconectar porque sino explotaba. El público solo decía "Otra, Otra" Los mugiwaras tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en sus rostros.

"Brook" Gritó Luffy haciendo que el susodicho lo volviera a ver "Demuestrales de lo que eres capaz de hacer mi músico. Toca la última canción de tu último concierto" Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

"OK haré todo lo que escuché, ah pero yo no tengo oídos ¡Yohohohohoho!" Brook tocó New World (elegí esa porque es mi favorita y es una cancion que amé con toda mi alma)

Seki salió al escenario "Definitivamente ya sabemos quien ganó. Señoras y señores con ustedes nuestro ganador por excelencia en canto: El Soul King Brook"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y Seki anunció que la coronación sería luego de la fiesta. Brook fue a donde sus nakamas y éstos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Todos notaron lo emocionado que estaba Luffy al saber que había una fiesta. Pero solamente Zoro notó que Luffy se puso de un pronto a otro serio e iba a abandonar el lugar.

"Oye Luffy, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A hablar con Seki" Zoro se tranquilizó y se puso a tomar sake.

...

"Oye, Seki..." Luffy lo dijo con un tono tan serio que lo asustó.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Aquí concluye el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que les esté gustando. ¿Me podrían decir del 1 al 10 que tan bien me quedó la canción?**

 ***Se refiere al Rio Poneglyph.**

 ***Al principio si temían de Brook, pero luego lo aceptaron. Y además como cuesta hacer rimas así =(**

 ***No me atrevería a decir cuantos aliados se unen al final. Hay que esperar a ver**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta pasada, yo no puedo elegir a un personaje favorito, simplemente me es imposible preferir a uno. Aquí va otra pregunta ¿Lloraron con alguna escena de one piece?**

 **Si hay algo que no les gusta, por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **La canción se me alargó DEMASIADO, pero era esa o otra que solo hablaba de Luffy y me parece justo incluirlos a todos. No tienen ni idea de como luché para hacer una canción así, traté de hacer que rime pero no me salió en todas las estrofas, espero entiendan que nunca he escrito una canción.**

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Luffy habla con Seki, y luego de unas 2 horas vuelve a la fiesta pero no viene sólo. En la noche se viene una tormenta que causa diversas situaciones ¿Quién vendrá con Luffy? ¿Que le habrá dicho Luffy a Seki? ¿Qué situaciones se darán con la tormenta?

 **Lo que puede causar una tormenta.**

* * *

 **Nos leemos. =p**


	4. Lo que puede causar una tormenta

**Hola, g** **racias por sus reviews. Si tienen una pregunta mándenmela y yo se las contestaré al principio de cada capitulo.**

 **Roronoa666:** Muchísimas gracias, me levantaste el ánimo, gracias por apoyarme tanto en el fic como en la canción. Me alegra muchísimo saber que tengo un fiel lector. Te espero en el próximo capítulo.

 **nico robin piscis 16:** Me alegra volver a verte por aquí. Para nada, muchísimas gracias por el consejo. También gracias por la canción. ¿A quién no le gustaría un abrazo de él? y si sólo a Luffy se le ocurre.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** En serio me encanta verte por aquí de nuevo. Gracias por lo de la canción. Te agradezco demasiado. Lamento el retraso, seguro me quieres matar, no te culparía. Me encantaría verte para el próximo capítulo por aquí.

 **One Piece le pertenece a Oda-sempai.**

 **Que disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4: Lo que puede causar una tormenta.**

* * *

Luego de un rato vieron que Luffy venía acompañado de Chopper y Franky. "Oigan, miren ahí vienen Luffy, Franky y Chopper"

"¿Que pasó con el Sunny?" Nami estaba muy preocupada no por el Sunny, sino por sus tesoros (Tenía que ser ella)

"Minna ya los traje"

"¿Que sucedió con Sunny?" Zoro no estaba preocupado pero si tenía curiosidad.

"Bueno verás..."

 **-Flashback-**

"Oye, Seki"

"¿Pasa algo? Luffy-sama"

"¿Tu hotel tiene alguna piscina?"

"Sí, ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

"Es que no me parece justo que mis otros nakamas no vengan, y me preguntaba si podía meter mi barco en la piscina para que esté más vigilado y ellos también puedan disfrutar"

"Podemos hacerlo, pero hasta pasado mañana podemos meterlo en la zona VIP, para que nos de tiempo de acondicionarla. Trae el barco y lo pondremos en el piso 4750"

...

Luffy llegó a avisarles a Franky y a Chopper que podían ir a la fiesta, pero que llevaran el barco al hotel (había un canal que llegaba hasta el hotel, porque tiene un parqueo para barcos) Al llegar al hotel Seki no sabía como subir el barco hasta el piso 4750 y tenía miedo de que Luffy se enojara.

"Eto... Luffy-sama"

"Mmm"

"No sé como subir tu barco" Seki estaba muy asustado y nervioso.

"No te preocupes por eso, Franky ya solucionó eso ¿Podemos entrar por la ventana?" Seki asintió y Luffy le dijo que subiera al Sunny y que se agarrara de algo muy fuerte.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un pequeño helicóptero que entró por la ventana, ese helicóptero era del tamaño de la palma de una mano y era controlado por la mente de Franky. Luffy y Chopper tenían estrellas en sus ojos. Cuando el helicóptero entró, mandó una señal que hizo que el barco tomara su misma ruta entrando por la ventana, obviamente destruyendo todo a su paso, y se posó en la piscina. Seki cerró la piscina por toda la noche y la abrió al día siguiente a las 8:00am. Luffy guió a Chopper y Franky hasta la plaza.

 **-Fin del Flashback** **-**

Todos se tranquilizaron al saber que no se tenían que preocupar por el Sunny, de momento. Entonces la fiesta comenzó: Brook tocó el Binks Sake, mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Franky hacían su característico baile. La gente no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas; habían escuchado rumores pero no creyeron que fuera cierto que el Rey Pirata fuera tan...no sé como decirlo... tan ¿infantil?. La fiesta transcurrió "NORMALMENTE" y Luffy de milagro estaba lleno. Robin y Chopper estaban haciendo un castillo de espagueti alrededor de un río de salsa picante, con lagartos de gomitas. A Luffy le salían estrellas de los ojos.

"Sugoi, ¿Puedo comerlo Chopper?" Chopper casi se pone a llorar, porque les había costado mucho hacer el castillo, y Luffy al notar el ánimo de Chopper desistió.

-Que monos- Pensó Robin con una sonrisa.

...

"Llegó el momento de la coronación y premiación" Los mugiwaras voltearon hacia el escenario donde estaban Brook y Seki.

"Estoy tan emocionado que mi corazón no puede dejar de latir, aunque no tengo corazón. Yohohoho"

Una mujer le llevó la corona y una banda que decía "El Rey del Canto" los espectadores aplaudían a más no poder. Luego otra mujer más joven le señaló la montaña de carne y de dinero. Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento una mujer esbelta y de cabello naranja, se abalanzó contra la montaña de dinero y un chico de unos 21 años estaba en la montaña de carne.

"¡SEGURIDAD!" Gritó Seki, absolutamente nadie sabía quienes eran (excepto los Mugiwaras, claro está) Brook, que todavía tenía su micrófono encendido, detuvo a Seki.

"No se preocupen, el dinero se va a guardar muy bien ¿No es así Nami-san?, pero Luffy-san no creo que a Sanji-san le agrade que..." No terminó de hablar, `porque lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a todos sin habla, Kuroashi apareció en el escenario y casi mata a Luffy.

"Luffy, idiota, tú te comiste casi todas las provisiones del barco, así que deja esta carne para mañana" Sanji lo volvió a patear.

"¿Y porqué no le dices a Nami que no se deje el dinero?"

"Porque ella es una dama y cuida el dinero" Hubo un gran silencio en medio de ellos.

Nami estaba haciendo un puchero cuando CASI gritó "Con esto apenas tenemos unos 500 billones de berries, todavía no tenemos nada" Las personas que ahí estaban tuvieron una caída estilo anime. La mayoría estaba asombrada de saber que tenían tanto dinero, pero la otra parte se asombró al ver que para ella eso no era nada. Cabe destacar que de las 100 mil personas unas 35 mil querían irles a robar, pobrecitos xD.

En medio de la fiesta sonó un vals y Robin invitó a bailar a Zoro, que aunque se negó al principio, cuando vio que Robin iba a invitar a otra persona aceptó. Y Nami invitó a Luffy, él aceptó al instante le gustaba bailar, lo que Luffy no sabía es que era otro tipo de baile al que estaba acostumbrado a bailar. Durante el baile Zoro pisó a Roin un par de veces pero a ella no pareció importarle, y Zoro estaba más que feliz de bailar con ella. Y digamos que Nami no tuvo la misma suerte, Luffy no solo la pisaba, sino que también la botaba y ella al final se rindió, definitivamente Luffy no estaba hecho para ser muy romántico (o eso creía ella.) Y Sanji bailaba con muchas desconocidas que lo veían guapo.

Seki agarró el micrófono "Bueno chicos, la fiesta acaba de terminar, espero verlos mañana para la categoría de baile. Y un anuncio para las personas que se hospedan en mi hotel, la piscina se abrirá hasta mañana a las 8 de la mañana. (La piscina estaba abierta a toda hora) por motivo que ahí está el barco del Rey Pirata" Seki se arrepintió enormemente de haber dicho eso último, sintió como los ojos amenazadores de los mugiwaras se posaron en él, y como las personas que ahí estaban murmuraban cosas como: "¿Ahí se hospedan?" "¿Su barco está desprotegido?" "Hoy me haré billonario"...

Nami ya tenía una vena en la sien "Óiganme todos ustedes" señaló a todo el público "Ni se les ocurra ir por MI tesoro, si alguien llega a tocar aunque sea un berrie mío, me las pagará bien caro. Y no hace falta decir que nuestro barco no está para nada desprotegido." Dijo con un tono muy amenazante, aunque eso no les quitó las ganas a muchos de ir a robarles.

Nami le ordenó a Sanji que llevara la carne, sería muy arriesgado si la llevaba Luffy, en una bolsa (parecida a la que Hancock le dio a Luffy) y ella metió el dinero en un maletín. Luffy le iba llorando a Nami y a Sanji que le dieran aunque sea solo un trozo de carne, cuando se cansaron de oírlo lo molieron a palos y Nami usó su Clima Tact en él, aunque no le hicieran daño los rayos.

En el Hotel Seki instaló a Chopper con Usopp y a Franky lo dejó solo en la habitación 999.996, él solo dijo que era Súper dormir sólo.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Franky.**

"Es un súper Suite, pero quiero hacerlo más súper" Se puso a hacerle arreglos al dormitorio, para cuando alguien tocara la puerta se prendiera una luz: una luz celeste si era un Nakama, una luz morada si era una persona que trabajaba en el hotel, una luz amarilla para fans y curiosos, y una luz roja para ladrones.

Acabado ésto se vino una tormenta y luego se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Usopp y Chopper.**

Al entrar Usopp le mostró a Chopper lo genial que quedó la habitación después de que él la decorara. Se fueron a jugar... digo, bañar juntos (no sean malpensados, es como en Arabasta) y luego a acostar. Usopp le contó a Chopper supuestas historias de terror de ese hotel. La última decía así:

"Cuenta la leyenda que en esta habitación murió una bebé por extrañas causas, sus padres se fueron de este hotel y a las 3 semanas después murieron ahogados. Desde entonces en las noches con grandes tormentas, en esta habitación se pueden oír estruendos en la pared, el llanto de un bebé y varios ruidos dentro del baño" Chopper estaba muerto del miedo y Usopp muerto de la risa. Casualmente se vino una tormenta, los 2 se metieron bajo las cobijas por impulso. En ese momento un gran estruendo se escuchó en la pared en la que estaba recostada la cama donde ellos dormían, y se empezaron a abrazar. Luego hubo un gran silencio, y cuando empezaron a calmarse, el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación; ahí fue cuando empezaron a persignarse y a rezar a todos los dioses que conocían. Lo último que recuerdan fue que escucharon demasiados golpes en el baño, antes de caer desmayados por el miedo y no levantarse hasta el otro día.

Lo que pasó en el baño, fue culpa de los 2 porque dejaron mal colocada la cortina y ésta se cayó, botando consigo un montón de frascos de shampoo y otros productos, al caer a la tina sin agua se escuchó como golpes. Y el llanto, era de un bebé que se despertó llorando en la habitación que estaba a 3 suites de distancia, el llanto se escuchó por las ventilaciones. Pero eso mis queridos lectores, nunca lo sabrán.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Sanji y Brook.**

Sanji le pidió a Brook que le enseñara la revista que le prometió en la Villa Fucsia, cuando comenzó la tormenta. Al momento que Brook abrió la revista pornográfica, tanto él como Sanji salieron volando de una hemorragia nasal (como las de Sanji en la isla Gyojin) y chocaron contra la pared provocando un gran sonido en el cuarto de la par. Curiosamente ese era el cuarto de Usopp y Chopper. Quedaron inconscientes por el golpe.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Zoro y Robin.**

Llegaron al cuarto muy cansados, Robin se fue a bañar mientras que Zoro se cambiaba la ropa. Al rato Robin salió con una bata color verde agua, encontrándose con un Zoro en pantaloneta y con el pecho desnudo.

"Sabes, creo que te vas a resfriar. Nami dijo que se avecina una tormenta"

"No me importa, siempre duermo en cualquier parte con la ropa que sea"

"Como quieras, ¿vas a dormirte ya?"

"Primero tengo que hacer 10.000 lagartijas y 5.000 abdominales"

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Sólo no estorbes" Se fueron a la sala de estar y Robin se quedó a su lado. Cuando se fueron a acostar empezó la tormenta. Zoro se había dormido y Robin simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. De la nada Robin sintió como Zoro la abrazó y Robin se percató de que estaba dormido. -¿Que estará soñando?- Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

"Tashigui" Robin se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer. -¿Porqué me abraza si sueña con esa mujer? Espera un minuto ¿Estoy celosa? Eso significa que... ¿Me gusta Zoro?- Robin estaba un poco confundida y enojada, estaba tan enojada que "sin querer" le dio un empujón a Zoro para que la soltara. Para buena o mala suerte de ella, Zoro se despertó. Robin de la impresión se fue un tanto para atrás. Él con su haki sintió que ella se iba a caer, se abalanzó contra ella (de forma que quedaron abrazados); pero no pudo detener la caída, sólo se le ocurrió girarse para recibir el el golpe, ella le cayó encima, de tal forma que se dieron un beso, ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no se separaron, al contrario, profundizaron el beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Robin se apartó y se fue a la cama.

"Lo siento, fue un accidente" Robin se trató de justificar, y después de todo seguía enojada. Zoro se quedó perplejo.

"Lo siento, fue culpa mía" Él también se acostó.

Sonó otro rayo.

"Robin, no es que me asusten los rayos, pero perturban mi sueño ¿Podemos dormir abrazados?"

Robin sonrió ante este hecho por 2 causas: 1º Dormir abrazada de Zoro estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer, y 2º Significa que ese sueño con Tashigui era una pesadilla. Mañana se encargaría de preguntarle al respecto.

"Claro, ¿porqué no?" A Robin se le había pasado el enojo. Los 2 cayeron profundamente dormidos y tuvieron sueños maravillosos con la persona que amaban (se tenían a la par, sentían lo mismo, dormían abrazados y soñaban exactamente lo mismo)

* * *

 **En la habitación de Luffy y Nami.**

Nami llegó a darse un buen baño de burbujas y Luffy que estaba cansado, se fue a acostar. Nami cuando lo vio ahí acostado y durmiendo, sintió que sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar y se acostó a su lado; ambos se durmieron muy rápido. Unas 3 horas después Nami se levantó al oír un grito y miró que la tormenta aún continuaba.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy se removía en su cama y empezaba a llorar.

"Luffy, Luffy, despiértate" Luffy se despertó de golpe, sudando y llorando.

"Ah, Nami" Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas "Lamento haberte despertado, no es nada volvamos a dormir" ella todavía no estaba convencida "En serio, no es nada"

"Luffy no trates de engañarme, ¿soñaste con Ace?" Luffy asintió y estuvo a punto de volver a llorar, pero no lo hizo y Nami le acarició el pelo.

"No importa cuanto pase, ese maldit* sueño" Sonó otro relámpago "¿podrías hacer algo con esa tormenta? realmente no me gusta dormir así me recuerda el campo de batalla de Marineford" Nami asintió y agarró su clima tact y con una ráfaga de viento alejó las nubes de tormenta. "Gracias"

"Luffy no fue nada. Y con respecto a eso, si quieres podemos ir a su tumba luego del concurso, no le has dicho que ya eres el Rey Pirata ¿Verdad?" Luffy se puso a pensar al respecto.

"Tienes razón, pero quiero ir con Sabo, a él tampoco lo he visto desde hace tiempo" Nami sonrió al ver que Luffy recuperó los ánimos.

"Como digas Capitán" Se volvieron a acostar. Nami se durmió muy rápido, Luffy se puso a pensar en algo que lo tenía muy intranquilo ¿Porqué con Nami olvidaba muy rápidamente ese tema? ¿Porqué sentía que Nami era tan especial? ¿Porqué con ella se ponía muy nervioso? Habían muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Se ve muy bonita- Luffy se sonrojó con ese pensamiento -¿Porqué me hierben las mejillas? debo de haberme enfermado, mañana hablo con Chopper. Yoshi, eso es lo que voy a hacer-

Luffy se durmió segundos después a eso, no sin antes haber estado pensando en Nami. Hasta soñó un raro sueño donde Hancock le volvía a decir que lo amaba y él la ignoraba, pero de un pronto a otro ya no era Hancock, sino Nami la que le decía aquello, pero lo extraño era que no la podía rechazar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el 4º capítulo de este fic.**

 **Lamento no haber hecho el momento LuNa mejor, pero siento que Luffy todavía no está listo para nada muy amoroso. Pero ya está empezando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.**

 **Lamento en serio el retraso, pero andaba de vacaciones con mi familia. Acepto tomatazos, quejas, sentencias de muerte para los demás retrasos... Lo siento en serio, pero aprendí algo y es que no vuelvo a prometer actualizar rápido.**

 **Bueno nos vemos lo más pronto posible.**

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Al día siguiente el Sunny Go se convertirá en un barco turístico, y cierta navegante tomará provecho de ello. Pero Zoro y Robin tienen una pequeña charla, y Luffy busca varias opiniones con respecto a esas preguntas. ¿Qué le dirán? ¿Será que Zoro y Robin se declaran en el próximo capítulo?

 **Un barco turístico y varias preguntas.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos.**


	5. Un día de ladrones y varias preguntas

**Hola, g** **racias por sus reviews. Si tienen una pregunta mándenmela y yo se las contestaré al principio de cada capitulo.**

 **Sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero ya los había advertido (aunque sigo sintiéndome muy culpable) y también sé que dije que iba a meter en este capítulo la parte del barco Turístico pero el capítulo me quedó demasiado largo (unas 4 000 palabras) pero no se preocupen que sí metí la confesión de Zoro y Robin. Perdonen mi tardanza, onegai. Ahora que me acuerdo, si quieren pueden pasar a "Regresando" pertenece a este fic (creo que hay más de un fic con ese nombre, sino pasen a mi cuenta o perfil y ahí está) esa serie de one shots está dedicado a Nico Robin Piscis 16, ya que ella me dio la idea. Trata del regreso de todos a sus hogares e incluye el encuentro de Brook y Laboon.**

 **Nico robin piscis 16:** Espero que te haya gustado el one-shot regresando, lo hice especialmente por tí. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y la noche de esas 2 parejas, y gracias a tí porque seguí tu consejo a la hora de redactar el capítulo, aunque en este creo que se me complicó un poco. No me canso de agradecerte por tú ayuda. Saludos e igualmente un brazo para tí de esos 2 más uno mío.

 **Roronoa666:** ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quién aparte de ellos tiene ese tipo de noches? Y bueno Sanji y Brook no tienen remedio xD. Zoro y Robin los disfrutaron mucho y gracias a eso, aclararon UN POCO sus sentimientos, yo pensaba hacer mejor el momento LuNa pero no siento que Luffy esté preparado, me alegra que te gustaran la noche que pasaron todos. Todos ustedes me levantan el ánimo siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Lamento haberte defraudado, pero como ya dije no siento a Luffy capaz de ser muy romántico que digamos (por el momento) pero igual lo lamento, prometo mejorar esos momentos, poco a poco. Pero que dicha que sí te gustó el capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y por no quererme matar, aunque fijo ahora si quieres.

 **Grake Bhalke:** Un nuevo lector ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií!Esto ya se pasó de la raya (en buen sentido) ¿Qué un alemán haya pedido ayuda solo para escribirme? Eso síme impactó. Te agradezco muchísimo no sabes como me emocioné al leer ese review tuyo, sigo sin creerme que alguien de otro continente haga eso por leerme y escribirme. Espero no haberte defraudado.

 **Piratheking:** Otro nuevo lector, realmente eso sube demasiado el ánimo. Gracias por comentar y sos invitada de venir cuando quieras. Besos.

 **ASL forever:** Y todavía hay más lectores nuevos, realmente es uno de mis mejores días. De hecho sí creo que Robin pueda hacer más clonaciones de ella misma, para mí que en un futuro va a hacer un clon gigante de ella o varios clones gigantes; pero sólo es una teoría. Que dicha que te fascina mi historia y no te preocupes no me he olvidado de regresando, pero no ha avanzado en la escritura de ninguno de los 2 fics, ya que he estado muy ocupada. Pero yo jamás los abandonaría a menos que pase algo demasiado grave.

 **Thejuanmax23:** Me doy cuenta de que cada día tengo más lectores nuevos, eso me emociona muchísimo. Aquí está el otro capítulo espero no haberte defraudado. Como ya he dicho, eres bienvenid (no sé si eres hombre o mujer) a leer y dejar un review. Gracias de verdad.

 **ChicaOtaku1023:** Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día espléndido, me encontré con 5 lectores nuevos y además hay más reviews que los capítulos anteriores, esto es una maravilla. Que dicha que te gusta, yo me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí para todos ustedes. Tienes una invitación para pasarte cuantas veces quieras por aquí. Te mando un abrazo gigante desde Costa Rica.

 **Que felicidad con éste montón de reviews que tengo, soy la persona más feliz del mundo =)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, que disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un día de ladrones y v** **arias preguntas.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor V.I.P, en el piso 500. Ya habían pagado 20 platos de comida para Luffy, y uno para cada uno. Como en la zona V.I.P. habían sólo unas 30 personas, no importaba mucho el escándalo que se tenían (aunque de todas formas no se hubieran atrevido a decirles nada)

Cuando faltaban 25 minutos para que abrieran la piscina, ya estaban planeando la guardia.

"Bueno, tenemos que ver quien se queda cuidando el barco; Robin y yo iremos de compras, Sanji y Franky van por provisiones, y los demás" puso una cara pensativa "Saquen las pajitas para ver quiénes quedan" Los que tenían que hacerlo, sacaron una "Bueno Usopp y Brook cuidarán del barco. Nos reuniremos en el Sunny a las 11:00 am"

* * *

Usopp y Brook vieron unas 6000 personas en la entrada para la piscina.

"No entren, faltan 15 minutos para abrir, además estamos tratando de capturar a los ladrones"

"¿Ladrones?" Usopp y Brook lo dijeron al unísono y al mismo tiempo se les heló la sangre, aunque Brook es un esqueleto y no tiene sangre. Si era lo que temían Nami los iba a matar.

* * *

Nami y Robin iban de tienda en tienda comprando ropa y zapatos, aunque en vez de comprar diría que regatear. "Robin ¿porqué no vamos a una cafetería?" Robin la miró extrañada pero asintió.

...

En la cafetería las 2 mujeres ordenaron un café, y unas galletas. Robin miraba a Nami de manera acusadora, Nami sabía perfectamente que Robin quería saber para que fueron a ese lugar, pero al final se rindió, no tenía caso ocultárselo. "¿Crees que tenga oportunidad de que le guste a Luffy?"

* * *

Zoro quería salir del hotel y buscarse una buena taberna, pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la salida, al final volvió a parar en el restaurante del hotel. "¿Qué mierda pasa con este hotel?"

* * *

Sanji llevaba 6 bolsas de comida y Franky había construido una SUPER carreta, donde llevaba 30 barriles de cola. "Oye Franky, todavía nos queda mucho tiempo ¿porqué no entramos en esa competencia de fuercitas?"

"¡Claro, ya estoy super emocionado!" Dijo haciendo su pose característica.

* * *

"Oye Chopper" Luffy corrió hasta donde el pobre renito estaba hasta poder alcanzarlo.

Chopper lo notó muy raro "Luffy ¿te pasa algo?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, creo que estoy enfermo" El pequeño renito se alarmó al oír eso.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Crees que sería mejor que no comieras carne? o..." No pudo terminar porque ahora Luffy fue el que se alarmó.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, nadie puede vivir sin comer carne"

"De hecho sí pueden"

"Bueno, como sea. Verás ayer yo..." Luffy le empezó a relatar a Chopper como sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

"Seguro agarraste un resfriado o algo, pero lo raro es que hoy no estés enfermo. Debo investigar un poco más. Luffy avísame si te sientes enfermo o te duele algo" Luffy asintió y se fue a buscar a alguien con quien hablar de eso y Chopper se fue a la biblioteca.

* * *

"Gracias Robin por tus consejos, aunque Luffy tiene a la mujer más linda del mundo rendida ante sus pies y él ni se inmuta, ¿enserio crees que me haga caso?"

"No te preocupes Hancock no tiene las ventajas que tú tienes"

"¿Como cuales?"

Robin se levantó de su asiento y le dejó a Nami unas monedas para que pagara por su café y galletas "Nami voy a ir al barco, tengo que ir a tomar apuntes de esta isla, es muy interesante la historia que tiene, sobre todo de sus antiguos reyes"

"Claro" Robin desapareció de la vista de Nami "Espera, contesta mi pregunta. Voy a comprar más ropa"

* * *

"Disculpen, ¿De que ladrones están hablando?" Un hombre que ni si quiera volteó a ver quién era el que estaba hablando le contestó casi con un suspiro.

"Pues los ladrones que robaron una gran cantidad de oro, del barco de los Mugiwaras, y se cree que también la bitácora de navegación pero eso sólo son suposiciones. Pero ellos se lo tienen bien mereci..." Cuando se volteó vio a un Brook desenvainando su espada y a un Usopp con una cara terrorífica (les molestó bastante ese comentario, ¿cómo la gente los podía juzgar tanto sin tan siquiera conocerlos)

"¿Porqué crees que nos tenemos bien merecido eso?, Dios si Nami se entera seguro nos mata."

"Lo siento, no sabía que eran ustedes. Lamento mi atrevimiento, haremos lo que sea pero perdónenme la vida"

"No queremos tu vida, queremos lo nuestro ¿los ladrones no pueden andar muy lejos verdad?" Usopp tenía muchísimo miedo, no de los ladrones claro, sino de enfrentar la ira de Nami (no los pueden culpar, Nami es una de las poquísimas personas que pueden aterrar al mismo Rey Pirata con sólo una mirada xD)

El hombre que estaba a su lado les contestó lo más rápido posible "No deben de andar muy lejos, nos dimos cuenta del robo 1 minuto después de que sucediera, ya se cerraron todas las salidas, ascensores y ventanas. Lo más seguro es que estén en esta planta" Tanto Brook como Usopp decidieron que lo mejor era avisarles a los demás y también verificar que se llevaron y que no, hicieron una lista de las cosas que faltaban, por dicha no se habían llevado la bitácora de navegación. Cuando ya estaban seguros de lo que faltaba pidieron un Den Den Mushi Central hacia toda la isla.

"Minna, vuelvan al Sunny rápido que nos robaron unos 300 millones en oro y joyas, sake, las revistas de Sanji..." Brook puso una cara pervertida recordando cuales revistas eran "...unos libros sobre la historia del West Blue, se llevaron toda la carne que ganamos ayer, mi guitarra favorita, los libros de medicinas que estaban incompletos y que Chopper-san estaba corrigiendo, algunas partes del Franky Shugon 9.3 y varias plantas de Usopp. Nami-san por favor no nos mates, aunque yo ya estoy muerto" De inmediato Brook cortó el Den Den Mushi y se volvió, al parecer Usopp ya se estaba preparando para recuperar sus plantas.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen el demonio del dinero y los demás. Brook Tú ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda" Seki estaba completamente aterrado nada bueno podía pasar, nadie le robaba al Rey Pirata y salía ileso.

* * *

 **Cuando Nami oyó la transmisión del Den Den Mushi:**

 **"** ¿QUE HICIERON QUEEEEEE?" Ese grito fue escuchado por todos los que estaban alrededor. -Esto no lo perdono, pero me van a conocer y me van a tener que pagar los intereses- Pensó con unos ojos convertidos en Berries.

"Maldición, Robin me deja pensando sobre eso, y ahora nos roban. Pero esto no se queda así, ellos recibirán mi frustración" Nami se fue corriendo hasta el hotel, pero se encontró con Franky y Sanji (y ella aprovechó para que Sanji le llevara sus bolsas de ropa)

* * *

Zoro que andaba buscando al Sunny, terminó llegando al baño del piso de la piscina, y se topó con algo muy interesante. Había como 10 hombres y 2 mujeres que tenían muchos barriles de Sake (unos 30 barriles en total) y los identificó como suyos muy fácilmente por la marca del sake, era una de sus favoritas de Paraíso, lo buscó por todo el pueblo pero no vendían; y por el Jolly Roger que se asomaba en la tapa de los barriles. Cabe destacar que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Con que robaron mi preciado sake, de esta no salen ilesos- Junto con ese pensamiento se le asomó una sonrisa sádica.

"Esa era una advertencia vacía, esa Gata Ladrona sólo nos quería asustar" Se atrevió a decir la pelimorada que tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

"Este sake no existe en esta isla, si lo vendemos nos volveremos ricos. Pero podemos conservar unos 5 barriles para disfrutarlo" Esta vez fue un hombre de cabello café, bajo y gordo.

"Ladrón que roba a ladrón… esa banda se merece lo peor que pueda existir, en especial su capitán" Hubiera continuado hablando de no ser porque Zoro hizo notar su presencia aclarándose la garganta.

"¿Qué decían?" Había pocas posibilidades de que Zoro perdonara a quién robara su preciado sake, pero lo que muy pero muy pocas veces podría perdonar que insultaran a sus nakamas (si las hay porque no le molesta mucho que insulten a Sanji, siempre y cuando no se abusen), pero lo que NUNCA iba a perdonar por ningún motivo es que hablaran mal de su capitán a quien le debían tanto, Luffy había sacrificado muchísimo por sus nakamas y por él.

Los que ahí estaban se pusieron blancos como el papel, cualquiera sabía el aprecio que se tenía esa tripulación, y no tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrarse con el mejor espadachín del mundo.

"¿Entonces, quiénes eran de lo peor?" Los 12 presentes no pudieron articular palabra alguna. Uno tuvo tanto miedo que se desmayó. "Uno menos, aunque no creo que sirvan ni para entretenerme ¿saben? Estoy muy aburrido hace tiempo no tengo una pelea digna"

"Si lo que quieres es el sake déjatelo pero no nos mates" La otra mujer le extendió el brazo para darle paso al sake. La expresión de Zoro se volvió aún más sádica (Acaba de demostrar de que sí era posible)

"No me había dado cuenta de que era NUESTRO sake" dijo con cierto tono de burla y sarcasmo en la voz "obviamente me lo voy a llevar, comprenderán que no cualquiera puede andar con nuestro Jolly Roger original, no se preocupen los perdono por lo del sake" los demás suspiraron aliviados mientras que sus cuerpos se relajaban un poco, sólo un poco "Pero nunca les voy a perdonar que hablen mal de mi capitán" Zoro se abalanzó contra la mujer que le dio paso al sake y le dejó inconsciente con un pequeño golpe en la nuca, después de todo odiaba matar a las mujeres (no al nivel de Sanji claro está) El hombre bajo y gordo se le tiró encima, según él para matarlo, pero Zoro con su haki fácilmente lo esquivó y lo mandó a volar contra la única mujer consciente dejando a los 2 en estado de K.O. "Ya sólo quedan 8" robó la espada del que se desmayó (no merecían o no valía la pena usar una de sus espadas contra ellos) colocando el reverso de la espada pronunció "Itoryu Shishi Sonson" con ese ataque todos quedaron noqueados. Zoro agarró una soga que se encontró, los amarró y se los tiró al hombro como un saco. Luego de haberse bebido 3 barriles de sake, llevó 9 en cada mano y 9 en la cabeza haciendo equilibrio, hacia el barco (o donde creía que estaba)

* * *

Robin terminó llegando muy rápido a la planta de la piscina y puso sus ojos fleur por todo el piso, sonrió al ver a todos los ladrones escondidos y a Zoro con el resto en su espalda. Pero lo que más le importó fueron los ladrones de sus libros. Los encontró mientras se trataban de camuflar con las demás personas, cuando al fin los localizó desapareció dejando a los que estaban a su alrededor sorprendidos.

Robin se subió en una repisa que había en medio de la pared. "45 fleur clutch" Los ladrones cayeron desmayados al instante, pero antes de que los libros cayeran al piso unas manos fleur los atraparon.

-Veo que Zoro está teniendo unos problemas para llegar al Sunny, mejor le voy a ayudar- y así desapareció entre un montón de pétalos, pero sus manos fleur se encargaron de llevar los libros al Sunny junto con los 15 ladrones.

* * *

Cuando Franky y Sanji llegaron al hotel, cada uno se fue por su lado. A Franky no le costó mucho encontrar los ladrones de las piezas del Franky Shogun, ya que eran muy grandes. Sus ladrones estaban "escondidos" por las puertas de los ascensores. Franky simplemente los derrotó con un Strong Right. Con una madera que estaba en el pasillo creó un carrito (del tamaño de un avión) en el que llevó las piezas y a los ladrones al Sunny.

* * *

Nami estaba echando fuego de la cólera que tenía ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le haya robado 300 millones de berries en oro y joyas? Gracias a su detector de dinero (uno de los tantos motivos porque la llaman el demonio del dinero) pudo encontrar rápido a los ladrones que precisamente ella andaba buscando.

Digamos que ella no peleó, más o menos fue así la cosa.

Cuando los vio a ellos y a 25 bolsas de oro y 2 de joyas se le ocurrió un plan que sólo sale cuando eres una mujer de muy buenas proporciones.

"Disculpen ese oro es mío" lo dijo en un tono muy coqueto. Los hombres la volvieron a ver pero se les fueron los ojos al ver a semejante belleza parada frente a ellos. "Si son buenos chicos les daré una pequeña recompensa a cada uno" Al momento se hacía un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja, obviamente los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras tenían pensamientos para nada sanos, pensaban que ese oro sería lo mejor que tendrían alguna vez en su vida pero empezaron a dudarlo al ver a Nami y no ayudaba en nada que anduviera el vestido a medio muslo que se compró en una tienda con Robin. "Sólo quiero que lleven estas bolsas al barco, y a ustedes" dijo mientras se volvía a unas mujeres que allí habían, como no podía afectarlas como a los hombres las amenazó con matarlas, obviamente le creyeron porque un Mugiwara por más que sea el más débil sigue siendo muchísimo más fuerte que el resto de las personas "normales"

Cuando llegó al Sunny todos dejaron las bolsas en la cubierta y Nami con su estupenda habilidad para robar les quitó sus billeteras.

"Ahora Nee-chan, danos nuestra paga"

"Es cierto se la merecen" En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos los achicharró con su Clima Tact y los amarró. "Para que aprendan a no meterse con mi tesoro" Y se quedó esperando en la cubierta a por algún Nakama, aunque no esperó mucho porque vio venir a Sanji.

* * *

Chopper que estaba preocupado porque en esos libros venían algunas enfermedades incompletas y también algunos venenos (para su antídoto, claro está. Chopper no es ningún asesino ni nada por el estilo, él es la cosita más tierna que existe :3) y si caían en manos equivocadas sería algo muy malo. Finalmente los encontró pero haciendo lo que temía, estaban investigando sobre muchos tipos de drogas que había escrito con fines médicos. Eso le recordó el incidente de Punk Hazard.

"Con esto podremos hacernos ricos, vendiéndoselo a los delincuentes."

Chopper no necesitó oír más que eso, se transformó en su Kung Fu Point y pateó a 8 ladrones, 3 de ellos se volvieron a levantar pero Chopper volvió a su forma de Brain Point antes de que lo golpearan y los noqueó con su forma heavy point cayendo encima de cada uno, luego de eso se llevó los libros y a los ladrones al barco.

* * *

Sanji se desvió en el piso 1 cuando vio que una señorita se había caído, obviamente como el buen caballero que es la ayudó.

"Señorita ¿No le pasó nada malo ni nada?" Ella todavía no lo había reconocido como alguien importante.

"No, gracias por ayudarme" Pero cuando ella se volvió para verlo se quedó sorprendida y maravillada por el hombre que la había salvado.

"Disculpe, señor. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi novia?" El hombre solo vio cuando Sanji había agarrado la mano de la señorita y la miró con ojos enamorados, no vio cuando ella se cayó. Sanji se sintió mal cuando vio que ella tenía un novio, pero no podía hacer nada.

"No nada, lo siento" Y se fue rumbo al piso de la piscina. –Si atrapo rápido a los ladrones Nami-san me tendrá que dar alguna especie de reconocimiento. ¡Todo por mi Nami-san, y mis revistas!- Y salió corriendo con ojos en forma de corazones.

Al llegar al piso que necesitaba, encontró con su Haki a los 50 ladrones que se andaban escabullendo al parecer ya todos los demás los habían atrapado, pero no habían llegado al barco. Cuando los encontró se sintió muy mal al ver que entre ellos habían unas mujeres.

-No es justo ¿Por qué?, aunque si les interesan esas revistas es porque les gusta el Yuri- Sanji tenía un debate mental pero llegó a una conclusión: no importaba si les gustaba el yuri o no, no importa si no eran heterosexuales, lo importante es que eran mujeres. –Bueno lo importante aquí es que hay hombres. Primero ellos me la van a pagar.

"Miren a ese de ahí. Es… es... Kuroashi" Todos se alarmaron, era bien conocido que ese mugiwara prefiere morir antes de golpear o herir a alguna mujer, por ende ellas no estaban asustadas. Un hombre se avalanzó contra él pero Sanji lo esquivó rápidamente y le metió una patada en el estómago.

"Ese es mi hermano, esto me las vas a pagar" Le gritó una mujer con muy buenas curvas. Pero ella solo sintió donde cayó inconsciente, pues otro ladrón había salido volando y cayó directamente donde ella.

–Vamos Sanji recuerda hace 4 años, los 2 años en los que no pude ver a ningún regalo de la naturaleza- Al recordar eso se incendió en llamas. "Hell Memories" Y con ese ataque dejó a la mayoría inconsciente (digo mayoría porque todavía quedaban las 7 mujeres) "Mis bellezas ¿Les apetecería ir al barco?, para que les cocine algo rico." Ellas asintieron con la cabeza ¿Cómo decirle que no?

* * *

Usopp encontró muy rápidamente a los ladrones que andaba buscando, pues sus plantas eran muy fáciles de identificar. Pero lo que no le gustó para nada era que las estaban maltratando.

"Maldita planta, ¿porque estás golpeándonos?" (Por si las dudas, sí, sí tomé una referencia de plants vs zombies. La planta que empieza a golpearlos xD) "Y ahora ¿Nos comes?" (La planta carnívora)

Usopp no tuvo que pelear porque sus propias plantas, derrotaron a los ladrones. Esas plantas se pusieron felices cuando lo vieron o sintieron, cerca. Por eso se defendieron.

"¿Me estaban esperando? Mis bebés"

* * *

Brook estaba viendo como Nami derrotó a los que les habían robado sus joyas y tesoros. –Nami-san da mucho miedo, siento mucha pena por ellos, se dieron la ilusión de que Nami-san les enseñara sus panties. Será mejor que encuentre mi guitarra rápido, no quiero enfrentar la furia de Nami.- Y con ese pensamiento salió corriendo a una velocidad que solo él puede llegar. Según la información brindada por Seki los ladrones debían de estar en ese piso pero no los encontró. Hasta que se puso a pensar que no necesariamente tenían que ser humanos.

"Ya te encontré tú eres el que robó mi guitarra" Dijo señalando a una planta, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un loco. Brook majó la planta haciendo que se conviertiera en un joven de 20 años.

"Lo siento no me lastime, yo soy un admirador tuyo y me emocioné al ver tu guitarra propia a mi alcance"

"No te preocupes pero ¿Cómo hiciste para convertirte en una planta?"

"¡Ah! Eso fue porque soy el mejor disfrazándome, en toda la isla. Mira me puedo disfrazar en lo que sea, mira…" y se convirtió en un perro, luego en una casa y al final se volvió a convertir en él mismo.

"¿Te comiste alguna fruta del diablo?" Brook tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era posible que hiciera aquello.

"No, no, para nada. Mira aquí tengo los disfraces" Dijo sacando una bolsa "Soy un mago, me llamo Kinubi"

"Que impresionante, pero si entenderás que te tengo que llevar al barco" Kinubi asintió con la cabeza "Y no quiero que Nami-san me mate, así que…" Brook lo golpeó con la funda de su espada dejándolo inconsciente. Obviamente él estaba mintiendo con respecto a que era su fan porque si lo fuera no hubiera tenido esos ojos de quererlo apuñalar por la espalda cuando éste se descuidara, pero sí era cierto que era un mago.

* * *

Obviamente ese olor era inconfundible, era el olor de la carne que ganaron ayer. Nada más que tenía algo raro, que era… que era… ¡Claro había muchísma menos carne, solamente quedaban como 100 kilos! ¡Eso era el colmo! No perdonaría a quien se hubiera comido su carne. Cuando los vio le dio mucha cólera que la estuvieran desperdiciando y comiendo solo uno que otro mordisco. ¡Si Sanji los viera!

"Oye" Nadie le importó. "Oye" Volvió a llamar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?" Le contestó un viejo gordo, pero este se quedó petrificado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó uno de los que ahí estaban. Pero quedó igual de asombrado. A los demás ya se les hacía raro todo aquello y volvieron a ver, y quedaron igual o peor asombrados que los 2 primeros ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si frente a ellos estaba el mismo Rey de los Piratas?

"Quiero mi carne devuelta" Todos y todas se desmayaron algunos por el miedo y otros por el Haki, está bien que Luffy use su Haki solo para cosas importantes pero luego de lo que vio en la tienda de ropa a un hombre tratando de coquetear con Nami (aunque terminó achicharrado) estaba enojado, aunque no sabía por qué. Lamentó mucho haber usado su haki, quería sacarse el enojo con sus puños, y ahora no podía; aunque no hizo falta porque al ver la carne se le fue todo rastro de enojo y se lo comió, después de todo en la noche iban a ganar más.

* * *

 **En el Sunny.**

Nami visualizó que Sanji estaba a punto de llegar al Sunny con unas mujeres, que para su opinión eran unas aprovechadas ladronas, aunque eso le dio la dicha de no aburrirse ahí sola. Sanji dejó a los ladrones que traía consigo junto a los que Nami había dejado achicharrados, a las bolsas de la ropa de Nami, las provisiones y el oro los dejó en el cuarto de las chicas y en la bodega respectivamente. En cuanto a sus revistas las dejó en el armario que tenía. Mientras Sanji no estaba Nami dejó inconscientes a todas esas mujeres.

"Mi querida Nami-swan ¿Quieres algún tipo de postre?"

"Gracias Sanji-kun, me apetecería un pastel de mandarinas"

"A la orden" Cuando Sanji estaba preparando la masa para el pastel sintió a sus nakamas cerca y por eso hizo el pastel aún más grande. En esos momentos llegó Chopper y se le acercó a Nami.

"¡Que bueno que llegaste Chopper! ¿Te gustaría bañarte conmigo? Después de todo acabamos de hacer un poco de ejercicio"

"Lo siento Nami me bañé antier, Pero talvez ahora dentro de un rato me meta a la piscina." Nami le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, está bien. Pero ten cuidado, recuerda que eres un usuario" Brook había llegado hacía unos momentos y escuchó toda la conversación.

"Nami-san yo sí me quiero bañar contigo" Ella al oirlo le dejó un buen recordatorio (chichotas) y lo dejó murmurando cosas intendibles. Usopp llegó junto con Franky con una gran carretilla llena de pantas ( en su mayoría carnívoras) y de partes gigantescas de lo que parecía ser un robot. Chopper estaba emocionado oyendo la historia de como Usopp venció a los ladrones. Todos voltearon a ver cuando una inconfundible gritó que tenía hambre.

"Idiota siempre tan escandaloso, por dicha hice más pastel de la cuenta" Dijo Sanji desde la cocina mientras le daba los últimos detalles al pastel.

"Oye, Usopp tengo que hablar contigo" Todos estaban extrañados pero no le dieron importancia. Usopp fue junto con Luffy a la torre de vigilancia.

"¿Qué te sucede Luffy?"

"Es que creo que estoy enfermo y ya hablé con Chopper pero me dijo que iba a investigar un poco más. Y como tú me dijiste que eras el 2º mejor médico del mundo, por eso acudo a ti" A Usopp no le estaba gustando el giro que estaba dando esa conversación, si bien era cierto que le había dicho eso, él no sabía mucho con respecto al tema.

 **Flashback.**

Luffy se había cortado con un vidrio cuando fue a robar comida y Sanji lo había echado de una patada de la cocina, pero Chopper estaba ocupado y Usopp que estaba viendo la situación salió a ayudar a su nakama.

"Luffy déjame ver eso" Al ver que solo era una herida poco profunda se puso a curarsela y a vendarlo.

"¡Waoo! eres genial Usopp"

"Claro, no por nada me llaman el 2º mejor médico del mundo"

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Aunque no tenía casi ningún conocimiento médico, tuvo curiosidad. Luffy nunca se había enfermado.

"¿Qué te ocurre Luffy?" Luffy le contó exactamente lo mismo que a Chopper. "Y ¿Sólo te ocurre con Nami?"

"Sí ¿Me voy a morir?" lo dijo muy tranquilo.

"¿Porqué lo dices tan tranquilo? Y no no te vas a morir... pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Luffy eso se llama amor"

"¿Cómo el de Hancock?" Usopp estayó en carcajadas al recordar todos los problemas que habían tenido con Hancock la última vez que la vieron.

"Sí, algo así. Pero Luffy yo el Gran Usopp-sama Cúpido, te ayudaré a conquistar a Nami" Usopp se estremeció de sólo imaginárselo -Increíble, hay alguien que se enamoró de ella

"Pero yo no sé para qué lo quieres hacer"

-Increíble no lo entiende, bueno no me extraña- "Bueno iré a explicarle a Franky, a Chopper y a Brook. Tú habla con Sanji y luego con Zoro y Robin"

"Claro"

 **Momentos después.**

"¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?"

"Eso sí es Supeeeeeeer increíble. Bueno Usopp-niisan, solo falta ver la reacción que tendrá Sanji" Todos se quedaron helados definitivamente o iba a correr sangre o cierto cocinero se deprimiría mucho.

-Sanji y Luffy en cualquier otro lado-

"Sanji Usopp me dijo que hablara contigo"

"¿Mmmm? ¿Porqué?"

"Porque dijo que estoy enamorado pero no sé que significa eso, bueno sí sé, pero no sé si lo estoy"

-Ese asexual ¿Está enamorado?- "Y según Usopp ¿de quién?"

"De Nami" Sanji no pudo resistir y se desmayó. "Oye, Sanji, Sanji. Bueno no importa iré a robar carne a la refrigeradora"

Sanji estaba soñando (nunca me he desmayado y no sé si uno sueña cuando lo hace, pero digamos que sí xD) que estaba muy cerca de Nami y estaban a punto de besarse pero llegó Luffy y se llevó a Nami en sus brazos "secuestrándola" -NO mi Nami-swan NOOOOOOOOO" Después de 15 minutos Chopper lo encontró y lo atendió para la mala suerte de Sanji (porque le recordó que ya su Nami no era su Nami. Él no pensaba interferir en los sentimientos de Luffy, además él ya sabía que Nami le correspondía)

* * *

Zoro al ver a Robin se emocionó, pero obviamente no lo expresó. Cuando llevaron las cosas al Sunny y dejar a los ladrones junto con el resto, le dijo a Robin que le acompañara a la Torre de vigilancia. Cuando llegaron Zoro cerró la puerta.

-Mierda, ahora ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- Zoro estaba sumamente nervioso y colorado desde la noche anterior había decidido declararséle "Robin... yo... te quie... quiero decir..."

"¿Sí? Zoro" Lo dijo en un tono un tanto provocativo.

-Maldita, lo hace al propio. No sé que decirle ¡Ya sé! Mejor le muestro.- Zoro se acercó hacia Robin y cada vez fue acortando la distancia, y para su sorpresa Robin también lo hacía, cada vez la acortaron más y más y más hasta que...

.

.

.

"Oh ahí estaban los andaba buscando" Luffy interrumpió el momento a un pelo (literalmente) de que se dieran el beso "Necesito su ayuda"

A Zoro le nació una venita en la sien de su cabeza, Robin por su lado estaba toda sonrojada pero no se arrepintió porque ella tendría más tiempo de acomodar sus ideas.

Finalmente Zoro suspiró "¿Qué ocupas?"

"¿Ustedes saben si yo estoy enamorado?"

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el 5º capítulo de este fic.**

 **Sé que no puse el día del barco turístico pero me hubiera salido demasiado largo este capítulo (aunque se lo debo por la larga espera) Les agradezco un montón todos sus consejos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, saludos, mensajes de apoyo... Porque escribimos para que la gente lo disfrute, y me encanta saber que tanto les gusta mi historia. Lamento el retraso.**

 **Definitivamente a esas 2 parejas les tengo una sorpresa para el momento de su Verdadera confesión, pero todavía falta para eso. Les vuelvo a agradecer por todo, me despido desde Costa Rica, besos.**

 **Bueno nos vemos lo más pronto posible.**

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

El Sunny Go se convertirá en un barco turístico, y cierta navegante tomará provecho de ello. Sabremos el qué pasará con esos ladrones que osaron en robar sus cosas y aparecerá alguien a quién ya conocemos. Pero, ¿qué creen que Seki hizo el día que los metío al hotel en parejas? (sino se acuerdan en el capítulo 2 se menciona) ¿Quién será ese o esa alguien? ¿Qué motivos tendrá en aparecer?

 **Un barco turístico.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos.**


	6. AVISO

_**AVISO:**_

Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero les tengo noticias. Se me ocurrió una nueva historia y voy a ser sincera, me gustó demasiado escribirlo, tanto así que voy a dejar pausado este fic. Sí lo voy a terminar, pero imagínense ésto: Si antes duraba actualizando ahora duraré más. Perdónenme. Y les agradecería que me apoyaran con el otro, y si no les gusta háganmelo saber. Para los que les interese, será un Fem Luffy.

 **Título:** La Familia Monkey D.

 **Summary:** Dragon es el dueño y diseñador de la mejor marca de ropa del mundo, la marca Monkey D. Un buen día se casa con Portgas D. Rouge con la cual tiene mellizos a los cuales llaman Ace y Sabo. Luego de 3 años tienen una hija a la que llaman Luffy; pero durante el parto hay complicaciones haciendo que Rouge muera. Al principio Ace y Sabo odian a Luffy, pero luego de un suceso la empiezan a querer demasiado. Cuando todos creen que las cosas ya están bien, sucede un "algo" que les cambia la vida a todos completamente...

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **luis. a. canul .m:** Me alegra volverte a ver por aquí. Yo también soy fanática del ZoRo, pero aunque no me guste tengo que admitir que Robin se le ve mas con Franky, pero no me gusta esa pareja. Que dicha que te haya gustado y me siento como si hubiera completado un logro "Dejar picado a alguien para el próximo capítulo" xD Te espero por aquí nueva mente.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio, junto a Nico Robin Piscis 16, eso te lo agradezco mucho. Lo siento por atrasar más esta historia pero me emocionó mucho la otra. Me alegra que te encantara el capitulo ¿Enserio fue gracioso? Nunca he escrito algo de comedia, no pensé que me quedara con un toque de comedia porque nunca lo he hecho. Te espero en el otro capítulo, saludos y besos.

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16:** Gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio, junto a Luffy Ketchum. Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerte tanto apoyo, te pido perdón porque sé que estarías entre las primeras en leerlo y comentarlo. Por un pelo no se besaron, Luffy es todo un inoportuno xD Me mataste con lo de que no había parte positiva. Luffy todavía no sabe al mil porciento de que está enamorado, pero gracias a lo acontecido va a investigarlo (a su manera) Me encanta que te haya gustado, y sí si era necesaria la dedicatoria, y si no la quieres aceptar... (saca una multitud de personas con rastrillos y antorchas) te atendrás a las consecuencias (introducir risa diabólica) No te preocupes, yo sé que siempre me dejas un review y si alguna vez no fuera el caso no me preocuparía porque sé que sí lo lees; más bien yo te agradezco el gran apoyo que me has dado y te pido perdón por pausar esta historia. Te quiero mucho, saludos besos y abrazos

Aclaro una cosa, no voy a abandonar este fic, sólo lo retrasaré más. Acepto dudas y sugerencias. Ya saben que ustedes son los que me apoyan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos.**


End file.
